foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RoadstoJudah/An Actual Measured Response (Or Whatever)
My opinions 'on what DonValuta has written are mostly moot. I disagree on many things. But disagreements, name-calling, and shunning are what our communities have known for so long. I could spend hours sitting here, shitting on this or that in his blog post, but who the hell honestly cares? Here, I want to focus on what we agreed on in the blog post. First, I want to say, on the past: we were all dumb ass kids. Some of us were dumber than others—myself included. Somekiryu/ThecapcomFreak was just a persona, from beginning to end. He was a tough ass director that made serious movies about mental illness and religion. But that's not who Adam was. Zilex1000 and CosimoValuta weren't always who they were, either. In the end, we were all flawed people. People who should not have led the community. I was no leader. Maybe I am now, but I wasn't then. I've read back on things I've said and done in 2014 and I am disgusted with myself. But the past is the past. I am reminded of the Marcus Aurelius quote: "Think of yourself as dead. You have lived your life. Now, take what's left and live it properly". This would also be my advice to DonValuta. One thing that bothers me to think about is how nobody ever kept us in check. We were kids with issues, and we would do things and blame them on those issues—and no, Don is not exempt from this—but then people would just nod and agree. Anyone who stuck up for themselves or to us was met with universal backlash. Ben, Supersilverchaos, Olympus, MisterThrowback. All of them. Of course there were times where we were actually in the right, in the case of the (now known pedophile) MisterObvious, and some others. But in the end, we were kids who didn't know what we were doing with ourselves. And nobody dared to tell us what we were doing was wrong, because nobody knew better. Now, to the content of the actual blog post: ''"So many times in Robloxiwood history, directors would threaten to kill themselves over getting bad film reviews. Most of them did not actually mean it, but some did, which is just sad. No ROBLOX director should be exposed to that shit. These people were mentally unstable, and they took out their frustrations on each other, instead of realizing the bigger issue at hand." He is absolutely right. I can't say I ever remember doing this myself, (most people wrongfully kissed my ass anyways, so I never really got bad reviews) but I remember people who did. This isn't something you should be exposed to ever. Nobody should be threatening to kill themselves over a review. Nobody should be threatening to kill themselves over your actions. That's just toxic. "Foxhound and RFMC, I think they will do well - they're very active and proactive. But so was Robloxiwood. They can't blame me for the total collapse of that, and inevitably when both of those communities fall due to the same reasons that Robloxiwood did, I just want to let you know now, I don't accept your apology. I told you so and we can leave it at that. All of this was such a waste of time and energy to deal with. I'm sure they probably feel the same way, but they're in too deep to quit now. That was how Robloxiwood functioned, and that's how they continued living." This chunk is why I made this blog post. We took ROBLOXiwood apart because, more than anything, it was a weight on our shoulders. This community wasn't for us anymore. ROBLOXiwood didn't collapse from the inside, but I know there's no way Don could know that (as he blocked all of us). ROBLOXiwood collapsed because, in the end, Ben, Cameron, and I didn't like the way it was going and the weight of having a community to lead. FOXHOUND is just us, which is why we love it so much. There's no community. No pressure. No weight. Just creatively writing and shooting off ideas. But the part that sticks out to me the most is that this was a waste of time. It was. And it still is. We make these movies for what? For who? For ourselves? Then what? We've put all this time into these movies that we don't show our girlfriends, best friends, and loved ones, because we're embarassed. So what the hell is the point? How much of this can we even take with us? Absolutely none of it. ROBLOXiwood and my involvement in it isn't something I'll share with anyone except maybe my girl. But not for a while. So what the hell am I doing? I'm almost 20 and I'm typing a long blog post on a wiki for a kids game. Our main audience outside of our friends are literal 10 year olds. Nobody is going to know what the significance of Est Propheticia, Orbital Providence, or Elegies is. It'll all be non-sense to these kids. This entire time we could've been making something that would amount to something, anything, that we can take with us. But we didn't. We just made movies for ourselves and each other. And a bunch of kids. If I'm going to be honest, that's half the reason I started to write tangible scripts. So I could tell people "yeah, I write movies as a hobby". And I have the scripts to prove it. But all of this—making movies, the stress over copyright strikes, the bitching about reviews, everything. Absolutely worthless. A huge, massive, waste of time. Do what you want. I'm not going to tell you how to spend your time. If you enjoy it, do it. But I don't think I enjoy all of this anymore. The wiki is fun, but honestly? Sometimes I feel like I'm making movies based around the wiki rather than making the wiki around the movies. The wiki is the best part. That isn't how it's supposed to be. In the end, I'm not sure what to do with myself or what to make of these past 9 years. I've made great friends I'm still friends with and had friends turn out to be racist xenophobes, or self righteous assholes. Part of me wants to delete everything to ensure that I never come back to this ever again, but I'm too nostalgic of a person to ever do that. But it's the end of the road for me. '''Ben owns somekiryu. He also owns the Rescind Cinematic Universe now. Everything post-phase 1 is cancelled. The Cinematic Universe ends during Invidious. I'm tired, guys. I hate announcing I'm leaving because I feel like I'm always going to come back, and maybe I'll still fuck around in games from time to time, but I made damn sure I couldn't get back somekiryu even if I wanted to. Ben changed the password and the email. All of my alts are out of Neverwakening. The only thing I still have is the channel. FOXHOUND will be around as long as Endpoint, BenIsLegit, and Rick120 are. This wiki is not going anywhere. Neither are the character pages for the phases 2 and 3 of the RCU. I'm writing a book on it, so feel free to read that as a replacement when you're done. So no, I'm not somekiryu anymore. I'm Adam. I'm tired of being somekiryu, because he and I are not the same. Maybe we were at one point, but we are no longer. - A Category:Blog posts